


Hair

by LoveMeKnot (sebastian_michaelishive)



Series: Amethyst Skin & Sapphire Eyes [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Erotic Poetry, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, M/M, NSFW, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 19:12:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13817634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebastian_michaelishive/pseuds/LoveMeKnot
Summary: Lance loves Lotor's hair.





	Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Lotor's version is up next!

Lance loved Lotor’s hair, the shimmering

Mess of platinum strands

Sitting atop his royal head, flowing behind him

Gracefully as he danced

The danse macabre out on the battlefield.

He loved watching his Prince brush it out for

Him, the bristles parting the (rarely) tangled

Mess into soft silk.

Perfect for him to play with as he wished, as if he were

His own little doll.

But he loved Lotor’s hair the most when it was

Twisted and knotted

Tightly within his fists, gripping on to the only

Source of reality when

Lotor fucked the life out of him, and sent his

Soul straight into oblivion.

And then they became his rope, gently pulling

Him back to his

Corporeal state, the pearly white locks

Becoming matted within

His grasp, still entwined within his lanky

Fingers when he finally

Awoke. There was really no questioning it.

Lance loved Lotor’s hair

**Author's Note:**

> Not all of them have counterparts though.
> 
> I hope yall liked! Comments and kudos are appreciated! Constructive criticism is as well.


End file.
